


Is it worth it?

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Vengeance/Mercy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Atypical mercyfic?), (none of this is particularly intense but there is some intentionally inflicted violence), Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt with a smidge of comfort, Mercyfic, Minor Injuries, Other, Regret, Revenge, Torture, Unknown backstory, Vague, ambiguous setting, do not copy to another site, is it comfort when the one causing the hurt is comforting?, unbeta’d we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: She picks up the knife.He deserves this.(But will it make her happy?)
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Vengeance/Mercy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Is it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dropout_ninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropout_ninja/gifts).



> If I ever come back to this we’ll have to actually explore what our unknown torture victim did.

She picks up the knife -

(His nose and mouth are already bleeding, she hit him hard. But that’s not enough for her, it can’t be).

\- twirls it absentmindedly.

As long as she doesn't cut too deep it won’t be lethal. She doesn’t want it over, she wants it to hurt.

(He deserves it. For what he’s done to her. She’d not doubted herself for a moment (had she?) when she’d tracked him down, knocked him out, tied him up. She spent years tracking him).

She opens a cut on his arm, he yelps in pain (as best he can past the cloth tied across his mouth), she slices open his stomach, he screams, she presses the blade against his cheek, under his eye, feels how he trembles.

He deserves this.

_But does that mean you should do it? Is it worth it?_

He...he deserves…

_This isn’t making me happy._

She notices (lets herself notice) that her hands are shaking.

She’s getting nauseous. 

_Why won’t you look in his eyes? Why do you keep avoiding them?_

She shouldn’t have done this. It’s not…

She meets his gaze.

He’s scared. Really scared. His breathing too quick, his eyes too wide.

She puts down the knife.

For a moment everything is still, then she reaches forward hesitantly (he flinches, she does as well in response), and presses her hand against his stomach, trying to slow down the bleeding.

Hurting him… isn’t going to help her.

It won’t bring her peace, it won’t keep her nightmares away. If anything she thinks it might make them worse. 

She doesn’t know what to do. 

She just doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been reading an original work by my dear friend dropout_ninja, it led to some thought about the topic of revenge.  
> Ilu boo!  
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
